No volveré a dejarte ir
by Shiki Shinigami
Summary: Edd regresa a casa despues de un largo año, el ya no es un niño asustadizo, que pasara cuando Kevin lo vuelva a ver... saldrán a flote nuevamente esos sentimiento que tenia hacia el menor. Kevin sera capaz de decirle lo que siente o volverá a dejarlo ir como esa vez. Pésimo summary pero esa la primera vez que escribo, espero que le den una oportunidad. Es un KevxR!Edd
1. Volverte a ver

Hola es la primera vez que escribo y ps soy nueva en esto de los fic, pero espero que sea de su gusto

Bueno los personajes de Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a su creador Danny A. si fueran míos ya hubiera casado a Kevin y a Edd en el ultimo capitulo jaja

 **Advertencia:** es un fic Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no les gusta ese genero ps no lean XD

* * *

Todo había cambiado en doble D, ya no era el mismo chico tímido que temblaba por todo, el que bajaba la mirada por vergüenza, no él era totalmente diferente, él había viajado por un año entero con sus padres a Canadá, el siempre se mantenía en contacto con los tres idiotas de sus amigos, uno de ellos Ed nos mantenía a todos informados de que él se encontraba bien y que extrañaba a todos sus amigos del barrio, contaba también que en Canadá se había único al equipo de natación que junto con la habilidad de crear cosas se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempo favoritos y que además había aprendido el francés, ya que en algunas de sus cartas mandadas por él, había frases en francés que ninguno de nosotros entendía.

Kevin!... – me saludaba una linda rubia, aquella con la cual había tenido un romance ya tiempo atrás, pero como nuestra relación era más que todo de amigos decidimos que para no arruinar nuestra amistad sería mejor terminar esa relación.

Hola Nas… - le salude con una sonrisa, ella ya ha cambiado mucho, se había vuelto en toda una mujer, tanto que algunas veces me preguntaba de porque no volverlo a intentar – dime Nas que paso…

Creo que aún no te has enterado – me dijo ella sonriendo, mientras que colocaba su mano derecha sobre sus caderas - doble D volverá a América para iniciar las clases aquí en Peach Creek High School, pero vendrá solo ya que sus padres estarán trabajando en el hospital – me decía mientras mantenía esa sonrisa radiante.

Es en serio… - sonreí de medio lado – me pregunto cuanto abra cambiado ese tonto… - dejando de sonreír cuando sentí que Naz me golpeaba el hombro de manera cariñara – ya ya…. – le sonríe – me retiro me ya que prometí ayudarlo

Todo había pasado muy rápido ya que toda la mañana me la pase ayudando a Rolf con su granja plantando no sé qué para su cosecha, el solo se detuvo cuando tuvo que contestar su celular ya que este había sonado como cinco veces, lográndolo ya desesperarlo.

Sí halo…. – saluda un poco irritado – que es esa forma de interrumpir al hijo de un gran… - guardo silencio al parecer escuchando a la persona que se encontraba hablando en la otra línea – entiendo, le diré a Kevin lo tengo al lado…si…adiós – colgó

Que paso… - le pregunto más por curiosidad ya que escuche pronunciar mi nombre.

Los chicos quieren ir en grupo a la viaja fuente de soda, en el cual nos reuníamos cuando éramos chicos – me mira fijamente – así que me dijeron que te pasara la vos…. Vas a ir.. – me queda mirando esperando mi respuesta.

Si porque no, aunque ya los veo todos los días en la escuela y soportar a ese idiota de Eddy uhmm… - suspire al pensar que lo tendría que aguantar – pero si iré Rolf

Bien a seguir trabajando que esto no se plantara solo… - sentencio mientras señalaba todo lo que nos planta plantar y así seguimos durante todo la tarde.

Al llegar la noche llegue a casa totalmente cansado, mi madre me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y con un plato de comida en la mesa, yo le abraza y le conté como fue mi día, al terminar de cenar me fui a mi recamara para descansar ya que mañana tenía que encontrarle con los chicos para pasar la tarde, pasar el rato como cuando eran unos chicos de doce años le hacía muy entretenido, una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar, si a pesar que los años habían pasado, los verdaderos amigos seguían ahí, mañana de seguro sería un día para recordar, pero mi sonrisa se gorro al recordar a ese chico con gorra de calcetín, no pude controlar lamerme los labios al pensar en él y al darme cuenta de mi acción sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y decidir que sería mejor dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tome desayuno con mis padres y me despedí de ellos diciéndoles que llegaría tarde ya que me iría con mis amigos a pasar el día, me dirigía a la cochera a sacar mi motocicleta para ir a dar el encuentro a todos.

Mientras tanto todos los chicos se iban reuniendo uno tras otro, saludándose y abrazándose ya que esas vacaciones algunos se habían ido de viaje todas las vacaciones y aprovecharon ese día para juntarse nuevamente.

Sahara… - saludaba feliz un chico rubio el cual salto a saludar a su amiga después de dos meses de lejanía.

Jimmy… - la chica le regreso el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo – hola a ti también Jhony… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Hola me alegra verte y tablón también se alegra – dice mientras mostraba su fiel amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Hola chicos… - saluda la pelirubia que llega junto con Rolf, comenzando a saludar a todos – y tu hermano Sahara.

Él ya está en camino… - sonríe de medio lado y señora al frente – justo ahí esta… - aun señalando a su hermano que estaba jalando a un chico más bajo que el como si se tratara de un niño.

Ya suéltame Ed – dice el chico mientras se cruza de brazos enfadado.

No eras aguafiestas Eddy – dice la rubia mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él.

Está bien, está bien hola… - dejando de cruzar los brazos y alejándose de Ed.

Un ruido de moto les hizo desviar la mirada a todos notando ya la presencia del último que faltaba.

Kevin llegaste… - dice la pelirubia feliz.

Uy si llego el señor engreído – dice Eddy en tono de burla, mientras miraba al recién llegado.

Cállate tonto… o quieres pelear – cerrando las manos y mostrándole los puños a Eddy.

Cuando gustes… cabeza cuadrada – mostrando también los puños.

Ya basta ustedes dos y entremos, que me muero por unas malteadas – dice sahara mientras jala a Jimmy y a su hermano al interior de la fuente de soda, siendo seguida por el resto de jóvenes.

Y como les fue estas vacaciones chicos – sonríe feliz Jimmy a sus amigos.

Pues trabajando – responde Eddy mientras toma su malteada.

Todo tranquilo felizmente – responde Rolf – trabajando en el granja…siempre hay cosas que hacer saben.

Hey Kevin chico rico y tu… - dice Eddy burlándose de el, ya que le encantaba molestar al capitán del equipo béisbol.

Cállate idiota… - sujetando el cuello de Eddy y levantando un puño amenazando que si este no se calla ese puño iría de frente a su cara, sus amigos para evitar cualquier conflicto intentaron separarlos a como dé lugar pero era algo imposible.

Al parecer algunas cosas no cambian heeee…. – una vos extraña pero familiar hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta de la fuente de soda, viendo a un chico alto, delgado, pantalones negros pegados, con cadenas, polera roja con una chaqueta negra y con…..con una gorra.

EDD…. – todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, todos habían quedados sorprendidos al verlo ahí parado.

Hola… - levantando las manos con una ligera sonrisa – tanto tiempo chicos…

Todos sus amigos se pararon para ir a saludarlo, pero solo uno se quedó parado mirando la escena, el capitán de beisbol se quedó impresionado del cambio que ha dado ese pequeño tonto, antes doble D le parecía atractivo pero ahora, le parecía un símbolo sexual a flor de piel.

Mil disculpas Kevin, pero usted no me va a saludarme… - esa voz me hizo volver a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta que el recién llegado había caminado hacia él y acercado su rostro.

Claro que sí, tonto… - le extendí la mano, la cual el me la recibió con gusto, pero se sorprendió cuando le jale hacia mí para poder abrazarlo, no hay duda doble D había crecido pero no tanto como para pasarme, su contextura era delgada pero perfecta para estar entre mis brazos, su aroma a jabón y a cloro llenaron mi olfato -"por dios como he vivo sin tenerte a mi lado"- pensó el capitán de béisbol sin soltar al pelinegro.

Oh cielos, Kevin agradecería que me regreses mi espacio personal… - dice con una sonrisa separándose, pero aun mirándole directamente a los ojos - Tu me manques beaucoup Kevin… - las chicas grataron al escuchar al pelinegro hablar francés, según ellas era muy romántico.

Ese día paso sumamente rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche, fue hasta que la vos de Naz llamo la atención de todos.

Kevin, porque no llevas a Edd en tu moto de seguro estará cansado como para ir caminando hasta su casa… - dice la rubia mientras me miraba con una mirada picara, después de todo ella sabía de mi gusto por el ya que yo se lo había comentado.

Por mí no hay problema – mire a Edd, el cual me sonríe de medio lado – que dices…tus maletas?

El me muestra una mochila que en ese momento cargaba – esto es todo lo que tengo… - pero esa cosa es segura, refiriéndose a la moto.

Claro que si… bobo – respondió el beisbolista

Hey cabeza de zanahoria… - Eddy señalo a Kevin – cuida a mi amigo…

Ese comentario hizo que Kevin levantara una ceja – claro que si… - respondió – "siempre lo voy a cuidar" – pensó eso ultimo – Entonces que nos vamos?

Todos se iban retirando hasta solo quedar el baisbolista y el nadador, el primero se subió a su moto y el segundo se quedó pensando mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

Sabes, pensándolo mejor….prefiero caminar Kevin… - dice mientras camina – es más seguro.

Que….oye ya es tarde si hubieras querido caminar hubieras ido con los demás, como vas a ir tu solo...-le dije sujetándole del brazo.

Se cuidarme solo…ya no soy un niño por si no te has dado cuenta… - me mira desafiante.

Claro que me doy cuenta pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto, no seas imprudente – le miro molesto sin soltarle el brazo.

Una nueva palabra en tu vocabulario, al parecer te estas preocupando por ampliar tu vocabulario – sonríe de lado de manera sarcástica, desde cuando había cambiado tanto.

Sube… - le jalo con fuerza haciéndole sentar en mi moto, el soltó un grito apenas sintió cuando la moto se estaba moviendo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Quiero bajar de esta cosa infernal ahora... – me grita sin dejar de abrazarme mientras yo sonreí de victoria al sentir como se aferraba a mi cuerpo para seguridad ocultando tu rostro en mi espalda - Je ne veux pas être assis sur cette moto – le escucho decir.

No exageres, ya vamos a llegar confía en mi… - le dije eso ultimo y sentí como él se relajaba un poco aflojando su agarre pero sin soltarme, el viaje me resulto muy corto a mi pesar – llegamos…

Pecho a tierra… - le escucho decir al pelinegro saltando lejos de mi moto.

Exagerado Eddward…- le digo mientras levanto una ceja y el me mira de una manera sorprendida, nunca le había llamado por su nombre hasta ese momento.

Vaya, se acerca peligrosamente a mí – desde cuando me dices por mi nombre – me dice ya con su rostro muy cerca al mío.

Está prohibido llamarte por tu nombre acaso – le miró fijamente – acaso quieres besarme…

Besarte acaso eso te gustaría? – me mira divertido, confirmando mi sospecha Edd ya no era el niño tímido ahora era un sarcástico y rebelde, pero eso me prendía mucho mas – Ke….vin… - sintiendo sus labios posándose sobre los míos, por un corto momento y separándose lentamente con una mueca de burla.

A eso le llamas beso… - le digo mientras le tomo de la cintura y le pego más a mí, haciendo que él me mire de modo serio y algo desconcertado – ya verás… - junte nuevamente nuestros labios, haciendo un beso más profundo e intenso, para mi sorpresa Edd no me rechazo y correspondió el beso, un gemido escapo de los labios del más bajo y aproveche ese momento para que mi lengua entrara en su boca para explorarla, lentamente nos comenzamos a separar pero el mordió mi labios inferir de una manera tentadora – Eddward…

Kevin… - menciona mi nombre aun mirándome fijamente, como pensando si ese beso fue real o no – creo que será mejor que entre a casa, gracias por traerme… - me da la espalda y se dirige a su casa.

Eddwar espera… - le llamo haciendo que él se detenga y voltee a verme – mañana quiere… quieres tener una cita conmigo?...

Acaso quieres experimentar conmigo…¿es eso? – me pregunta mientras entrecierra los ojos.

Claro que no Edd…yo lo digo en serio, mañana tu y yo una cita – le miró fijamente para que supiera que estaba hablando enserio.

Acepto… - suelta un suspiro – acepto salir contigo mañana Kevin… - sonríe de medio lado – vamos al cine, tu pagas las entradas y yo invito las palomitas… - me sonríe – ahora si Je vous laisse, mon amour… - me dedica un guiño mientras ingresa a su casa.

No entendí lo que me dijo, pero había mencionado algo con la palabra amor o algo así, esa noche mantuve una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mañana tendría una cita, una cita con Eddward, tenía que buscar la forma de decirle lo que siento, no dejare que se vaya nuevamente, no permitiré que se aleje de mi lado otra vez, fui un cobarde cuando era niño, pero la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer espero que fuera de su agrado y aver si me dejan algun comentario para continuarlo

gracias


	2. Chapter 2: Polvo, suciedad, limpiar

Hola gente bonita como están :) jiji bueno mil disculpas por no actualizar, pero me he estado peleando un poco intentado averiguar cómo subir otro cap en esta cosa XD me estoy adaptando a esto del fanfiction.

Seguimos con estos dos niños (los adoro son tan lindos)

* * *

Capitulo 2: polvo, suciedad, limpiar

El joven pelinegro ingreso a su antigua casa, se quedó parado por un largo rato observando lo cuan vacía, sucia y oscura se encontraba ese lugar que anteriormente le llamaba hogar, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor ese lugar no podía ser un hogar, un hogar está conformado por un núcleo familiar, mamá, papá, pero desde que él tenía uso de razón , aquel lugar se encontraba vacío, sus padres siempre se encontraban de viaje y eso no había cambiado hasta la fecha, se suponía que este viaje lo realizarían en familia, pero como siempre sus padres le cancelaron diciéndole que tenían mucho trabajo y le pidieron en más de una oportunidad cambiar la fecha de viaje, lo cual él se rehusó tajantemente.

Creo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer… - suspiro cansado, mientras caminaba hacia la sala pasando su mirada por todos los rincones de la casa – esto parece un chiquero… - se colocó un guante de latex, el cual saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y lo paso por la mesa de centro de la sala – todo está de polvo, que desgracia… - colocando un r ostro de fastidio.

Cerro los ojos por un largo rato, de verdad se encontraba cansado del largo viaje, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos también lo habían cansado y a eso sumarle que el día de mañana tuviera esa "cita" con cierto pelinaranja le hizo soltar un pequeño pero audible suspiro.

En qué demonios estaba pensando… - muy a su pesar decidió limpiar al siguiente día, subió las escaleras directamente a su recamara, al abrir los recuerdos le golpearon, recuerdos agradables con sus dos tontos pero mejores amigos de la infancia, aunque también algunos recuerdos desagradables como los besos por las hermanas Crueles al recordar aquello ultimo saco la lengua con desagrado.

Ok esto si no puedo pasar por alto… - salió corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma de su recamara hacia la cocina, cogió un balde que se encontraba en el piso y lo lleno con agua y cogió todo el arsenal de limpieza que encontró en ese momento, definitivamente no dormiría en un lugar totalmente antigénico, lleno de bacterias u hongos que lo podrían enferman, se colocó un delantal color blando, unos guantes rosados aun empaquetados que de seguro era de su madre, una mascarilla para evitar que el polvo ingrese por sus fosas nasales y un gorro de tela para cubrir parte de su cabello y su gorra de color negra.

Es hora… - miró la escalera y se dirigió a está subiendo con determinación con el fin de limpiar su recamara – no creo que me tarde mucho… - desviando su vista hacia el reloj de su muñeca – son las 9:00pm supongo que terminare a las 11:00pm si comienzo ahora.

Dicho eso el pelinegro se dispuso a barrer todo su recamara, a sacudir la alfombra de su recamara y sobre todo sacudir la cama en donde iba a descansar, limpiar los pocos adornos que aún tenía en esa recamara, ensero el piso y sobre todo desinfecto toda esa recamara.

Listo…- volvió a mirar su reloj de su muñeca y chasqueo la lengua – ts…son las 11:30pm no puede ser – se va nuevamente a la cocina pero se detiene al ver el baño – creo que de una buena vez – ingresa al servicio higiénico y comenzó su ardua labor de limpieza y desinfección – termine… - mira nuevamente su reloj – que… 1:59 am santo señor – suspiro y ahora si se dirigió a la cocina para dejar todo su arsenal de limpieza.

Se dirigió hacia su recamara y se comenzó a quitarse lentamente la polera quedándose solamente son pantalón negro – un merecido baño… - se acercó a su pequeña maleta para sacar una pijama limpia y una toalla, sentándose en un extremo de su cama, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón quedando ahora solamente con sus boxers.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras llevaba inconscientemente una de sus manos a sus labios, recordó aquel beso, que le dio al pelinaranja y luego como este se le devolvía – porque lo hice…porque bese a esa calabaza – dijo mientas esbozaba una sonrisa por aquel apodo que le puedo en ese momento – estoy cansado… si eso debe de ser estoy cansado, será mejor bañarme de una vez… - dijo mientas su rostro se volvía sombrío – ya no soy ese tonto del cual todos se burlaban, pobre de aquel que se atreva a meterse conmigo, me encargare de hacerle la vida una pesadilla – dijo mientras apretaba sus manos como puños.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y camino en dirección al baño, estaba cansado pero después de su ardua labor de limpiar no se dormiría todo sucio, algo que el detestaba era la suciedad, y a pesar que había dejador de ser un niño esa manía de ser pulcro y ordenado lo seguía hasta ahora. Al llegar al baño saco su celular y colocó su reproductor de música para darse una ducha relajante mientras que de fondo se escuchaba música clásica – mucho mejor… - susurro mientras tocaba su cabello lentamente con sus manos, bajaba suavemente por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, al terminar de bañarse se colocó su pijama y salió rumbo a su recamara, distendió las limpias sabanas y se recostó en ella, mañana de seguro sería un día largo, además mañana trataría de darse un salto a ver la escuela y ver sobre las matriculas. Mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer mañana, el sueño le invadió quedando dormido de inmediatamente.

El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta pero un pelinaranja, algo sonrojado, le había estado observando ya desde un largo rato desde la ventana de su recamara, agradeciendo mentalmente que Doble D viviera al frente suyo y que la ventana tanto de su recamara de él y del pelinegro estén frente a frente, hace una año que se acercaba a esa a su ventana para mirar esa casa que se encontraba totalmente vacía, esperando que algún día una luz se prendiera, alguna señal de vida y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que una luz comenzaba a brillar de esa casa después de un año de tinieblas.

Maldita sea porque no dejaste abierta la puerta del baño…doble tonto – dice el pelinaranja con algo de molestia, lo poco que logro ver le había gustado, el cuerpo del joven pelinegro había cambiado, seguía manteniendo una figura fina pero sin dejar de ser masculina.

Descansa mi pequeño tonto… - recostándose en su cama con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – mañana te veré… - cerro los ojos e ideo algunos planes para poder interactuar más con ese chico que no salía de sus pensamientos, e ideando una y mil maneras de llamar su atención, pero por ahora solo se conformaría en tener uno que otro sueños rojos en donde los protagonistas eran él y su tonto, esperando que esos sueños se hagan realidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

 **Fin el humano:** Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones tengo por seguro que lo tendré muy cuenta además comenzare a buscar tu fic de impredecible de inmediato.

 **Kanra:** Yo igual XD te diré que desde que vi esta pareja me enamoro, son tan lindos, pero tengo un fetiche por mi lindo Edd *w*

Muchas gracias nos leemos :)


End file.
